dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Detention/Script
(It is a beautiful morning in Huber Elementary. Dexter walks into his clasroom) Dexter: (singing) Today is the day, I will pass the test! Pass the test! Pass the test! Today is the day, I will pass the test! (His classmates seemed annoyed by Dexter) Classmate Girl: Oh, give me a break. Dexter: You are all just jealous! Right, Miss Wimple? Miss Wimple: (Miss Wimple looks at Dexter with hearts floating) Whatever you say, Dexter. You can do no wrong. (Dexter's classmates are shocked) Dexter: I know! Miss Wimple: (Sighs) Oh my! The test! I hope you are all prepared. Like I know my Dexter is. (Miss Wimple blows a kiss to Dexter which hits his cheek. Dexter turns his head with an A+ mark on his face) Miss Wimple: Ok, class. You may begin the test now. (Miss Wimple pushes the button on her start watch and her students begin the test. However, one student looks confused at the first answer) Classmate Boy: (To Dexter) Psst. What's the answer to number one? (Dexter is annoyed and tries to cover his answers) Classmate Boy: (To Dexter again) Psst. What's the answer to number one? (Dexter becomes extremely annoyed and covers his answers once more) Classmate Boy: (To Dexter again) Psst. What's the answer to number one? Dexter: (annoyed) 287!!! (Dexter realizes his mistake and covers his mouth in embarassment) Miss Wimple: (shocked) I... I think I'm going to faint! (Faints on her desk) Dexter: Miss Wimple! (Dexter rushes to Miss Wimple) Miss Wimple: Oh, the disappointment! Not you! Dexter: Miss Wimple! Miss Wimple! Miss Wimple: Dexter, is that you? Dexter: It'll be alright. Miss Wimple: No, it won't be alright! I'll have to give you... detention! (Her voice echoes as Dexter is being placed behind bars. Dexter screams in agony. But then, a large man appears behind Dexter) Detention Warden: You must be Dexter, huh? (Dexter smiles in embarrassment, but the detention warden glares at him) Dexter: (scared) Uh, yes. My name is Dexter, but I am not... Detention Warden: Well, we'll just check ya off then. (The detention warden checks Dexter off his checkboard, breaking it in the process) Dexter: (gulps) No! Please! I was framed! You cannot lock me up! I am innocent! Detention Warden: (laughs) Y'all claim you're innocent, BUT YOU'RE NOT!!! Y'all make me sick, criminals! (Dexter is seen sitting with three other boys who are also in detention) Detention Warden: Alright, you little troublemakers. I'm going to get you all some work. I don't want to hear a peep out of anyone! Or solitary confinement! (Dexter gulps in fear) Detention Warden: Not a peep! (The detention warden slams the door and leaves) Dexter: But... (Dexter's mouth is covered by a smaller boy in an orange shirt) Small Boy: Shh! (A tall boy with long hair show Dexter how to communicate. With his pencil, he taps on the desk with its tip like he is performing Morse Code) Dexter: Oh, Morse... (Dexter's mouth is covered by the smaller boy again) Small Boy: Shh! (Dexter takes his pencil and begins tapping on his desk) Dexter: (in Morse Code) Of course! Morse Code! Tall Boy: (in Morse Code) Right on! (Dexter twirls his pencil and continues doing Morse Code) Dexter: (in Morse Code) I'm communicating with Morse Code! (Dexter turns to a bigger boy behind him. The big boy looks at him) Dexter: (in Morse Code) Hey look! It's Morse Code! (The big boy punches Dexter in the face, giving him a black eye) Dexter: (in Morse Code) Ouch. (The detention warden returns) Detention Warden: Ahh, ya little maggots! I'm proud of ya! Not a peep! However, that does not exempt y'all from your work hours, criminals! Alright now, front and center! (The four boys line up at the chalkboard) Detention Warden: Now then, I have in this box, your work sticks! (Opens his box nd shows four chalk sticks) Detention Warden: And behind you is a chalkboard! And upon that chalkboard, y'all will be writing one thousand times: "I am a criminal!" NOW!!! (All four boys begin writing their assignment on the chalkboard. Each time they write on it, loud sounds are heard. The detention warden laughs in enjoyment. The boys continue writing as the detention warden sleeps. But the big boy pushes Dexter to the floor, making a squiggly line on the chalkboard and a loud noise. The noise woke the detention warden looks around to see who made the noise. Then looks at Dexter on the floor. Dexter laughs embarrassingly, but the detention warden picks him up, moves a desk and opens a tile on the floor) Detention Warden: Solitary confinement for the criminal! (The detention warden pushes Dexter in the hole and closes the tile) Detention Warden: (To the other boys) NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!! Dexter: (Trapped under the floor) Hmm. How did this happen? This is so unfair! I'm innocent! I'm innocent! Have to get out! So quiet! So very quiet! Ahh! Walls closing in! No where to go! How to escape! How to escape! No way out! No way out! Trapped! Trapped like a rat! (A rat digs underneath Dexter and pops out, scaring Dexter. The rat digs another hole, revealing sunlight) Dexter: Light! FREEDOM!!! (The detention warden is awakened by Dexter's scream) Detention Warden: I guess it's time to let out the criminal. (The detention warden opens the tile on the floor and takes the now confident Dexter out) Detention Warden: Had enough, criminal? Now get back to work! (Dexter runs up to the chalkboard, takes a chalk stick and explains his escape plan through Morse Code to the other boys. This make all three them happy. Moments later, the detention warden wakes up, notices the assignment is done on the chalkboard and the four boys act like innocent angels) Detention Warden: So you all think you're finished, huh? You! (Points to the smaller boy) Small boy! Get up here and clean those erasers! (The small boy looks at Dexter, but Dexter nods his head in agreement. Then the small boy looks at the impatient detention warden, who gave him an angry stare. The small boy sprints to the chalkboard and takes the erasers. Dexter nods his head and the small boy pounds the erasers, creating a cloud of chalk dust. Once the dust clears, the small boy is gone) Detention Warden: What? (He notices that the other boys are gone too) Detention Warden: This can't be! Huh? (Sees the open title on the floor, realizing they've escaped) Detention Warden: NNNNOOOO!!!!!!! (Dexter and the boys dig their way out of the detention cell until they managed to find an opening to the surface) Dexter: We are free!!! (But to Dexter's surprise, he wasn't outside of the school, he sees a tall man in a blue suit who is very strict) Prison Warden: Looks like you broke into the state prison. (The scene changes to the state prison as sirens and barking dogs are heard. Dexter is then seen in prison clothes as he is being watched by police guards, meaning that he has been arrested for unintentionally breaking into the state prison. End of episode.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Transcripts